La Mort Dans La Peau
by LibertyHeart
Summary: Qui aurait put croire qu'une simple rencontre allait en fait tout changer?Et que de telles personnes étaient bien plus proches de nous qu'on ne le croyait?Rivaux,ennemis,amis,ou plus encore... Tout dépend du chemin qu'on à choisi d'emprunter. Mais au final,il n'en restera qu'un seul,car après tout...tous les chemins finissent par se rejoindre,pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...
1. Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence

La Mort dans la Peau

Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence

-Fouillez-moi tous les bâtiments, retournez-moi toute l'île s'il le faut,mais il est capital qu'on lui mette la main dessus !

-Oui chef!

Sous les ordres de leur supérieur, les troupes de marines exercèrent leurs fouilles, défonçant chaque portes, retournant chaque pièces de chaque maisons, surprenant les familles, avant d'enfin partir sur le côté inhabité de l'île.

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle,une silhouette observait les marines se bousculer,s'énerver,cherchant en vain l'objet de leur recherche.

Un sourire se fendit sur son visage.

Le calme revenu,l'ombre sortit de la ruelle,avant de disparaître à travers le voile immaculé du blizzard.

Aux abords de la foret de l'île glacière,un sous marin-jaune venait de percer la mer,et d'accoster.

-Enfin,de l'air!

-Putain ça caille!

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi? Ça s'appelle pas North Blue pour rien!

-Au moins,y en a un qui est content..

Les deux homme se tournèrent vers leur qu'eux grelottaient à n'en plus tenir,l'ours en combinaison orange sautait de joie,retrouvant sa ''température idéale''.

-Ne t'éloigne pas Bepo,nous avons des choses à faire.

Un troisième homme venait de sortir du sous-marin. Il avait une aura plus imposante,et semblait faire preuve d'une autorité sans faille.

A son ordre,l'ours s'arrêta net,avant de se ranger aux cotés de son capitaine.

-Bien,alors j'espère que chacun sais ce qu'il a à faire,car je ne me répèterais pas. D'abord on se renseigne,on réapprovisionne,et enfin,on s'occupe du plus important. Vous n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur,je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui Capitaine!

Il soupira. Sur l'île précédente,un homme complètement ivre lui avait appris qu'il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait ici. D'abord soucieux,ses informations s'étaient avérées être de source sûr. Durant la traversé jusqu'à cette île,il avait minutieusement élaboré un plan,et fait prendre part de ses instructions à ses hommes,leur apprenant quel rôle important ils devaient jouer,le tout sans poser de questions. Le capitaine était confiant,et ses plans n'échouaient jamais.

Soudain,l'ours se redressa,l'oreille remuante,la tête tournée vers la forêt.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bepo?

Un des hommes avec une combinaison blanche et un bonnet où était marqué ''Penguin'' alla voir dans la direction où regardait Bepo,avant de revenir en courant.

-Capitaine,des marines se dirigent vers nous!

-Cachez-vous tous derrière les arbres,et ne vous faites pas remarquer,on attaque qu'en dernier recours!

Tous s'exécutèrent,restant à proximité en cas d' ennuis. Le sous-marin ne risquait rien,étant caché sous le bord de la côte.

A peine quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une troupe de marines ne fasse son apparition,fouillant la zone.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'autant de marines se trouvaient là,et surtout que cherchaient-ils?

Dans ses réflexions,il ne vit pas l'un des soldats s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Lentement,il dégaina le Nodashi qu'il tenait à ses cotés,tandis qu'il fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons,leur intimant de se préparer à l'attaque.

Tendus,ils allaient attaquer quand...

-PULUPULUPULUP,PULUPULUPULUP.

Un des marines se précipita vers son supérieur,qui s'empara de l'escargophone,avant de décrocher.

-Ici le colonel Kaizo.

-Colonel,qu'en est-il de la mission qui vous à été confié?

-Eh bien,nous cherchons toujours monsieur mais pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune trace de...

-Comment ça aucune trace!? Je pensais que vous étiez un homme compétent Kaizo,et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai mis sur l'affaire! Mais il semblerait que je me soit trompé. Les faits retombent sur nous colonel,je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi. C'est l'honneur de notre nom qui est en jeu,et le simple fait que vous soyez incapables de retrouver un misérable insecte est inacceptable!

Le colonel serra le combiné dans sa main.

-Contre-Amiral,ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne lui mette la main dessus,mes hommes et moi-même faisons notre possible pour retrouver le voleur,et vous l'amenez les fers aux mains.

-Bien,je vous donne une heure colonel,et pas une minute de plus! Ou vous serez tenu pour responsable des lourdes conséquences!

L'escargophone s'endormit,démontrant que la conversation était close.

-Tch!Qui est celui qui s'est fait avoir par ''ce misérable insecte''..

-Colonel au rapport!Les troupes nord ont une piste concernant le voleur. Apparemment des villageois ont vu quelqu'un de suspect entrer dans un bar près de la sortie de la ville. Mais il semble qu'ils aient besoin de renforts,l'établissement est mal fréquenté et...

-Très bien! Que tout le monde se mobilise,je vous veux tous postés autour du bâtiment!Les issus bloquées et la barricade formée,nous n'aurons plus qu'à le bouclé!Et on en terminera enfin avec ce misérable...

-Oui!

Armes en main,les troupes se précipitèrent au nord.

Le silence revenu,les pirates sortirent de leur cachettes.

Les deux hommes en combinaisons blanches se prirent la tête dans leur main.

-Aaaaaaaaaah qu'est ce qu'on va faire!?Y a des marines partout!

-Un contre-amiral et un colonel, on est mal barrés! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on tombe direct sur du gros calibre!

-On est mort,le plan est fichu,l'aventure est finie...

-Désolé...déprime l'ours.

-MAIS POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSE!? s'énervèrent les deux hommes.

-Désolé...

Le capitaine,ne disait rien.

Une base marine,un contre-amiral,un colonel et des troupes bien agitées... En effet il ne s'attendait pas en entrer en conflit direct avec les problèmes. Et pourtant,ce n'était que le début de l'aventure...

Ils allaient devoir improviser. Et par-dessus tout,il voulais savoir qui avait chambouler ses plans...

-Capitaine?

La panique passée,les deux hommes s'étaient tourné vers leur capitaine,silencieux.

Celui-ci releva la tête,un sourire moqueur.

-Et si nous allions boire un verre pour fêter ça?

* * *

Voilà c'est la première fois que je publie,en réalité sa faisait un moment que j'avais l'histoire en tête mais n'osait pas la publié l'inspiration est venue et je veux voir faire partager ça. J espère que ça vous plaira,merci à ceux qui me donnent une chance! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre mouvementée

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre mouvementée

L'ICEBEER.

Visiblement la marine n'était pas encore arrivée,et les quatre hommes n'avaient rencontrer aucun inconvénient en chemin.

Passant devant,le capitaine entra dans la taverne.

Le silence se fit à leur entrée. Tous ceux présent dans la salle les dévisagèrent un moment,avant de retourner à leur joyeux bordel. En effet,la clientèle se composait exclusivement de brigands du coin,et de quelques pirates qui passaient par là,d'où le ''mal fréquenté'' entendu plus tôt...

S'installant à une table dans un coin de la salle,les nouveaux arrivants prirent la commande,tandis que le capitaine scannait la salle du regard. Des ivrognes du coin,quelques brigands et pirates,mais rien de bien méchant,que des petites frappes. D'ailleurs l'un des groupes se faisait un peu trop remarqué à son goût.

Détournant son regard,il fut plus particulièrement attiré par une personne assise au comptoir,une cape la couvrant,la capuche relevée. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul que cela intriguait.

L'un des hommes du groupe,un pirate du genre gros bourrin et surtout fort bourré, se dirigea péniblement vers l'individu.

-Dis donc toi,pourquoi tu te caches?

Un nouveau silence emplit la salle.

-Bah alors,t'as perdu ta langue?

Aucune réponse.

S'impatientant,le pirate frappa le comptoir du poing.

-Eh,tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand j'te parle!

La personne posa doucement son verre,avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui,lui lançant un regard froid.

-Mais t'es une gonzesse!Bah alors,faut pas rester dans ton coin comme ça ma jolie,pourquoi tu te caches? T'as peur d'pas être assez bien gaulé?

Les hommes présent dans la salle rigolèrent.

-Roooh aller tu peux pas être aussi moche que ça,et puis on peut toujours s'arranger!

Sur ces mots le pirate approcha sa main,tentant de lui enlever sa capuche.

-Touche moi,je te coupe la main et le bras qui va avec.

Le brigand s'arrête net dans son geste,comme le bruit qui régnait jusque là.

Dans le coin de la salle,le capitaine sourit,amusé par la situation.

-T'envahis mon espace vital là. Maintenant,dégage t'empeste.

Humilié d'être traité comme un moins que rien,il s'emporta.

-J'trouve que t'ouvre un peu trop ta gueule pour une meuf!

Furieux,il lui agrippa l'épaule. Du moins,il croyait.

D'un mouvement bref,il se prit un violent coup de pied en plein visage qui le plaqua au sol.

-Et moi,je trouve que tu la ferme pas assez!

Durant l'action,la cape était tombée.

Une jeune femme s'approchant de la vingtaine était à califourchon sur le pirate, qui pouvait maintenant admirer de très près le magnifique pistolet laqué noir avec des reliefs en argent,enfoncé dans sa bouche.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches noires,et des yeux bleu grenat,ainsi qu'une grande mèche rassemblé dans un bandage,et terminé d'un anneaux d'or.

Alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard,elle sourit.

-Alors,t'as l'air de moins faire le fier comme ça.

La voix doucereuse de l'inconnue fit trembler sa pauvre victime en dessous d'elle,qui ne pouvais répondre.

-Eh bien,on dirait bien que tu as perdu ta langue...Son sourire s'agrandit Ou bien c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu essayes de parler.

-Espèce de garce!Relâche-le!

Les compagnons du pirate pointaient leurs armes sur la jeune femme,qui ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder.

-Voyons messieurs ne nous énervons pas!Il serait bien dommage que,cédant à la peur suite à vos menaces,j'appuie ''accidentellement" sur la détente vous ne croyez pas?

Tous devinrent blême,tandis que leur chef paniquait de plus en plus.

-Alors,puisque tu voulais qu'on parle laisse moi te dire deux trois trucs. D'abord,comme tu peux le voir je n'aie pas perdu ma langue,mon manque total de réponse,au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris,signifie que tu m'emmerdes. De plus,généralement quand quelqu'un se ''cache'' comme tu dis,c'est qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on vienne le faire chier,et encore moins un stupide gros porc comme toi à l'élégance d'un roi des mers crevé. Et enfin,le minimum quand on veut une femme,on la prend pas pour un bout de viande,je suis pas ta pute,si t'en veux une je me ferais un plaisir de t'expédier en voir,et réjouis toi,que t'ai une sale gueule ne lui empêchera pas de coucher avec toi,après tout c'est son job.

Elle perdit tout sourire,le glaçant du regard.

-Maintenant si t'as compris,t'as intérêt à vite te barrer,si tu tient à rester entier.

Le ton froid et cruel de la jeune femme lui ôta tout envie de répliquer.

Un rire se fit entendre dans la salle,et tous se tournèrent vers son propriétaire.

Silencieux jusque là,le capitaine se leva,un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien miss,c'est un beau spectacle que vous nous offrez là.

L'inconnue le détailla un moment. Il était grand,la peau basanée,et des cheveux d'ébène. Mais se qui la surpris le plus fut ses yeux. D'un gris métal profond,envoûtant. Il portait un sweet jaune et noir,un jean tacheté, un bonnet de fourrure blanche lui aussi tacheté,et portait à son épaule un Nodashi plus grand que lui. Malgré son corps fin,l'homme semblait faire preuve d'une grande force,et dans ses yeux,elle décelait un esprit calculateur,et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait définir. A ses côtés,se tenait un ours en combinaison orange,et deux hommes en combinaison blanche,dont un portait un bonnet,l'autre une casquette cachant tout les deux leur visage.

Elle fut coupé dans ses réflexion,par le bruit d'un interphone venant de l'extérieur.

-Au nom de la justice,je suis le colonel Kaizo,et sur ordre du contre-amiral Marcus,j'ordonne au voleur de la base D-7 de se rendre immédiatement! Le bâtiment est cerné,et en cas de résistance nous n'hésiterons pas à usez de la force!

-Et merde..

La jeune femme se releva.

L'homme à terre tenta de faire de même.

-Espèce de sale...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un autre coup de pied lui écrasa la cage thoracique,le faisant hurler de douleur,puis suffoquer avant de s'évanouir.

-Boss!

-Eh ben,il n'a définitivement pas compris.

Dégoutée,elle repoussa le corps du pied. Trop apeuré pour dire quoi que se soit,les pirates récupérèrent le corps de leur chef,avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Bon bah maintenant que j'y suis..

A ces mots,la jeune femme ramassa sa cape,avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

A peine elle mit le pied dehors qu'une horde de marines braquèrent leur armes sur elle.

-Eh bien messieurs quel accueil,c'est trop d'honneur!

-Nom et identité,c'est un ordre!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Voyez-vous,s'il y a bien UNE CHOSE que je déteste,c'est qu'on me donne des ordres.

-Dans ce cas je crois que nous allons nous entendre.

Elle se tourna. L'homme de tout à l'heure se tenait à ses côtés,son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté.

-Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation miss.

-Je crois que c'est pas vraiment le moment là.

-Colonel,il y a maintenant deux individus,quels sont les ordres?

-Citoyens,quel est votre identité!? s'énerva le colonel.

Ils reportèrent leur intention sur leur interlocuteur.

-Hm disons que je suis la nouvelle heureuse propriétaire de ceci.

Un sourire de défi se ficha sur son visage,tandis qu'elle sortait une carte de sa poche,ainsi qu'un étrange objet.

-Tu es donc le misérable voleur que nous recherchons.. Sur ordre du contre-amiral je vous arrête!

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux.

La carte pour la route de Grand Line,et un Log pose!

Comment avait-elle fait pour les avoir!? Dire qu'il avait tout préparer planifier... Une idée lui vint en tête,le faisant sourire.

-Oh! Et transmettez mes salutations au contre-amiral,j'espère qu'il ne m'en veux pas trop de lui avoir faussé compagnie. Mais vous comprenez sûrement que je ne vais certainement pas vous les rendre.

Elle dégaina ses deux pistolets,le deuxième étant identique au premier,et les pointa vers les marines, prête à tirer.

Sortant son sabre,le colonel s'avança vers elle.

-Dans ce cas,ce sera par la force. Tirez!

Sans hésiter,la jeune femme s'élança dans la bataille. Elle tirait de tous cotés,ne ratant aucune cible,avec une rapidité et une souplesse incroyable,ses coups étant aussi violents que les balles qui perforaient le corps des marines. Elle n'avait pas une seconde de répit.

Trop occupée,elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le sabre qui s'abattait sur elle. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir le coup,le bruit cinglant de lames qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'aide miss.

Se retournant,elle vit l'homme avec son éternel sourire, trancher le marine de son Nodashi avec une facilité déconcertante malgré la taille de l'arme.

-D'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

Elle frappa d'un violent coup de pieds les marines devant elle,avant de se tourner vers lui,un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Reaper. D. Reaper.

-Seulement D.?

-Oui. Et moi,à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Trafalgar Law,capitaine des Heart's pirates,et celui qui découvrira le One Piece!

-C'est une belle ambition,mais tu n'es pas le seul qui rêve de courir après cette légende! Des pirates bien plus fort que toi te barrerons la route,et l'aurons sûrement trouvé avant toi.

-Je suis celui qui mettra la main dessus.

Reaper s'arrêta net,et fixa un moment le pirate. Un sourire de défi se fichait sur son visage,mais pas comme ceux qu'elle avait vus jusque là. Il était confiant,et une détermination sans faille se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Ce n'était pas un pirate ordinaire.

Coupant court à ses réflexion,elle reprit le combat en compagnie du capitaine des Heart's.

-Dans ce cas j'imagine que vous aussi avez besoin de la carte pour Grand Line et du Log pose.

-En effet. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu,vous ne comptez pas me les céder aussi facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour qu'au final je les remettes à un pirate!

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes?

-Hm,je me qualifie plus comme ''chasseuse''.

Une lueur sadique et déterminée flottait maintenant dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Vous m'intéressez de plus en plus miss Reaper. Dans ce cas,je vous propose un marché.

Une explosion retentit. Perdant tout sourire elle se stoppa de nouveau,et se tourna vers lui,sérieuse.

-Venez dans mon équipage.

Lui souriait toujours,alors qu'elle le regardait,impassible,cherchant ses intentions.

Mais leur échange visuel fut brisé,alors qu'ils contrèrent ensemble la lame d'un sabre gigantesque.

-Fin de la conversation!

Le colonel Kaizo leur faisait face,bien déterminé à les battre.

Les deux combattants évaluèrent la situation.

Se redressant,Reaper rangea ses armes à sa ceinture,prenant la double dague accrochée à sa cuisse,avant de se tourner vers le capitaine des Heart's.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi Trafalgar?

Il se para,une main levé,l'autre tenant son Nodashi,avant de se tourner vers elle,un sourire effrayant sur le visage.

-Prête miss Reaper?

* * *

Deuxième chapitre! Je l'ai écrit en même temps que le premiers,et je commence le troisième,par contre je ne sais pas encore les délais que je vais adopter pour la publication mais j'essaierais de faire au plus vite!Car le premier chapitre était pour faire durer le mystère,mais c'est là que tout commence vraiment!:D


	3. Chapitre 3 : Promesse

Chapitre 3 : Promesse

Bleu. Le monde était devenu bleu.

-Room.

Law venait de prononcer ces mots sur un ton inquiétant,en contradiction avec le sourire fiché sur son visage. En ce moment,les marines et les deux combattants étaient tous enfermés dans un grand dôme bleu au bruit peu rassurant.

-A quoi tu joues Trafalgar?

Il ne répondit pas,tandis qu'il sortait lentement son Nodashi de son fourreau dans un bruit cinglant.

Les sens en alerte,Reaper fronça les sourcils et fit un bon hors de la ''bulle''.

Et ce,juste à temps.

A peine retombait-elle sur ses pieds,que le pirate fendit l'air de sa lame.

Relevant la tête,elle tomba sur un spectacle plutôt...morbide. Des têtes,des jambes,tous les membres des marines étaient découpés,et volaient autour du dangereux pirate.

Trafalgar sourit,voyant la surprise dans les yeux de sa compagne d'arme.

Mais il fut totalement prit au dépourvu,quand celle-ci se mit à éclater de rire.

-C'est quoi ce pouvoir!?

Reprenant contenance,Law prit son habituel sourire moqueur. Cette Reaper était vraiment spéciale. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait été écœuré,ou horrifié,mais non,elle,riait.

A croire que son esprit n'était pas aussi ''saint'' qu'il croyait.

-J'ai mangé un fruit du démon,appelé Ope Ope no mi.

-Le fruit de la chirurgie? Hm surprenant,tu te prends pour le ''chirurgien de la mort''?Sourit-elle.

-Vous pouvez appeler ça comme ça,et je pourrais vous surprendre bien plus encore...

Law laissa sa phrase en suspens,attisant la curiosité de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que..? Qu'avez-vous fait à mes hommes!?

Les deux pirates se tournèrent vers le colonel,ayant sur le moment,oublié sa présence.

-Interprétez ça comme une ''remise en place'' lui répondit Trafalgar,un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Le colonel Kaizo siffla dédaigneusement face aux dires du pirate.

-Je vais te faire amèrement regretter ton acte,misérable ordure!

Accompagnant le geste à la parole,le marine fondit droit sur lui.

Contrant le colonel de son Nodashi,Law dû briser sa concentration,se reportant sur le combat.

La sphère disparut,Reaper n'attendit pas deux fois pour retourner dans la bataille.

Le peu de soldats restés intact,ne le furent pas longtemps. La jeune femme filait tel une ombre,frappant sauvagement chaque victime sur son passage.

Mais ce n'était pas finit,les renforts arrivaient déjà en masse.

-Ils sont là! Nous devons les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du contre-Amiral!

Reaper se dressa devant eux,blasée par avance. Il était temps de filer!

Mais avant,elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Trafalgar,qui semblait avoir le dessus sur le colonel.

-Très bien messieurs,ce fût un plaisir! dit elle avec un grand sourire à l'encontre du pirate et du marine,avant de partir.

-Où tu vas toi!?

Apparemment,Kaizo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille,et l'avait stoppé d'un coup de sabre. Étant apparu trop subitement,Reaper fut coupée à la joue.

Trafalgar allait intervenir,le visage froid,mécontent que le colonel lui ai faussé compagnie dans SON combat.

Mais il s'arrêta net devant l'aura oppressante qui entourait maintenant l'air.

Reaper se tenait droite,face à son adversaire,et arborait un visage effrayant,dissuadant toute personne d'intervenir,même le capitaine.

-Ça fait mal hein? On ne joue plus fillette,tu es dans la cour des grands!ricana le colonel.

Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il croisa son regard. Tout autant que Trafalgar,malgré son impassibilité.

Était-ce une illusion?

Ses yeux étaient devenus blancs,et reflétaient une haine et une démence sans nom.

Ses yeux n'étaient-ils pas bleus?

Son aura doubla d'ampleur.

-Tu vas crever.

En une fraction de seconde,elle apparu devant le marine,qui se prit un uppercut d'une violence inouï.

A peine eût-il le temps de reprendre son souffle,qu'une série de coups tout aussi impressionnants le frappèrent de plein fouet. Mais le plus surprenant,c'était la vitesse à laquelle les coups partaient.

Kaizo savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps,et crût son calvaire terminé lorsqu'il s'écroula enfin au sol. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Un craquement sinistre,un hurlement.

Reaper venait de lui écraser les os du bras,le surplombant totalement de sa hauteur.

Un sourire sadique et cruel se dessinait sur son visage,sous les cris exquis de sa victime.

Le colonel avait cesser de hurler,tentant de garder un minimum de fierté. Sa vue se brouillait,et sa souffrance était tel qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier,la douleur étant omniprésente dans chacun de ses pores.

Sa tortionnaire se pencha vers lui,agrandissant son sourire.

-Regarde bien,parce que je vais t'arracher devant tes yeux la moindre parcelle de ta misérable vie.

Elle avait chuchoter ses mots à l'oreille du marine d'une voix sensuelle et cinglante,réduisant à néant ses dernières barrières de courage.

Le colonel se sentit défaillir,alors qu'elle approchait sa main de son cou.

Mais rien ne vint.

Ouvrant difficilement un œil,il vit que la jeune femme ne bougeait plus,ses doigts s'étant arrêtés à quelques millimètres de son cou.

Mais ce qui le surpris une fois de plus,fut ses yeux.

Ils étaient redevenus bleus.

Reaper se releva,fixant le marine. Son regard était froid,mais beaucoup moins pesant que précédemment,elle semblait troublée.

-Ne m'insulte plus jamais.

Sur ce elle se recula,se tournant vers le capitaine de Heart's.

Trafalgar semblait indifférent,il fixait la jeune femme,les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'action. La couleur de ses yeux,sa force sauvage soudaine,ce comportement empli de haine et de violence...

Quel pouvoir renfermait-elle?

Il se posait tout un tas de questions.

Pourquoi s'était-elle subitement arrêtée? Qu'allait-elle faire subir au marine?D'où lui venait ce pouvoir monstrueux? Et surtout,qui était-elle réellement?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par les marines qui arrivaient en masse.

En effet,durant l'action le temps s'était arrêté. Ayant figé toute personnes,tant le spectacle avais été à la fois rapide et tellement lent,tant la violence était grande.

Mais les esprit ressaisis,les soldats repartaient à l'attaque.

Et il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'éterniser ici.

D'un accord commun,le capitaine et la chasseuse foncèrent droit sur les marines.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps,n'étant que du menu fretin. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient s'attarder,d'autres allant sûrement débarquer,et la fatigue se faisant ressentir.

-Bon,eh ben à plus Trafalgar! Le salua Reaper un sourire en coin,avant de commencer à partir.

-J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous posez,miss Reaper.

Elle s'arrêta,ne tournant que sa tête.

-Peut-être une prochaine fois.

-Ma proposition tient toujours.

Cette fois-ci,elle se retourna complètement,leur regards se croisant de nouveau,dans un échange invisible. Ce fut Reaper qui brisa le silence.

-Désolé,mais obéir aux ordres c'est pas mon truc,surtout pas par un fou du scalpel!

Un sourire amusé peint le visage du chirurgien.

-Surveillez vos paroles miss,j'ai la main facile.

-C'est une menace Trafalgar?

-Un avertissement,miss Reaper.

Tous les deux souriaient,amusé par la situation,et cette curieuse relation s'installant entre eux.

-Alors je ferais mieux de partir,car je ne compte pas rejoindre ton équipage.

A ses mots,le pirate s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Un peu trop près à son goût d'ailleurs.

-Dans ce cas,c'est en désaccord que nous nous reverrons.

Une lueur de défi se lisait dans le regard du capitaine,son sourire moqueur en coin.

-C'est une promesse. répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Sur ces paroles prometteuses,le capitaine des Heart's s'éloigna vivement de la jeune femme.

Le jeu était lancé!

-Capitaine!Le sous-marin est près à amarrer!

Les compagnons du pirates,qui étaient partis dès la sortie du bar,étaient revenus.

-Bien,dans ce cas nous partons. Le contre-amiral risque d'arriver d'ici quelques minutes!

-Oui capitaine!

Dans un dernier regard,ils prirent des chemins différents.

Reaper s'enfonça dans la forêt,en quête de son ''taxi'' pour la prochaine île,et repensait au chirurgien.

Elle sourit. Ils allaient se recroiser. C'était une promesse.

Et pour ça,elle devait connaître sa prochaine destination.

S'arrêtant,elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche du log-pose,et de la carte pour Grand Line.

Elle se figea,les yeux écarquillés. Une colère sourde l'envahit.

-Le salaud!Tu me le paieras Trafalgar!

A quelques mètres en dessous de l'eau,le capitaine souriait,fixant son trésor dans ses mains.

-A très bientôt,miss Reaper.

* * *

Voilà,chapitre 3! désolé de vous avoir fait attendre,j'essayerais au maximum de pas trop vous faire patienter à l'avenir mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci à cause du BAC et ma livebox avais brûlée! x( En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews sa m'a vraiment émue,j'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais contente,et vous remercie encore de m'encourager,sa me motive encore plus!bientôt la suite! :D


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvaille méprisante

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvaille méprisante

-Appelez le quartier général,je veux que ce soit affiché partout!

-Bien!

Les soldats courraient de partout,se dépêchant à la tâche.L'un d'eux s'approcha de son supérieur.

-Et que faisons-nous de celui-ci?

L'homme se retourna vers son subalterne,et fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce qu'il lui tendait.

-Il ne doit pas être rendu publique pour le moment.

Le soldat fut surpris à ces propos.

-Pardonnez moi monsieur,mais pourquoi ne doit-il être rendu publique?Ce n'est qu'un malfrat sans importance et-

-Si le monde apprend quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire... Il s'arrêta,s'imaginant les effets que ça aurait si quelqu'un était au courant de son existence. Et il faut dire que les récents évènements ne l'aidaient pas.

Se reprenant,le supérieur releva la tête,avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Monsieur?

-Je prend l'affaire en charge,qu'on me prépare un navire et des troupes!

-Bien!

Il allait se mettre à sa poursuite,et enfin mettre une terme à cette histoire,car après tout,c'était aussi ça faute,et ce,il le regrettait amèrement...

* * *

Sur l''île de Galuka...

Reaper traversait les rues,nonchalante,un bâtonnet dans la bouche. Les passants se retournaient sur son passage,certains hommes sifflaient,mais étaient vite remis en place par un regard froid. Elle repensait à l'aventure dans laquelle elle s'était lancée,et au but qu'elle s'était fixé.

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement devant l'un des murs de la ville,arrachant la fiche qui avait attiré son attention.

_TRAFALGAR Law dit ''Chirurgien de la Mort" Recherché mort ou vif,prime de 27 000 000 de Berrys._

Elle sourit. Ils avaient donc repris le surnom qu'elle lui avait lancé lors de leur première rencontre...

Après s'être rendu compte du ''petit souvenir'' que Trafalgar lui avait laissé,c'est furieuse qu'elle s'était lancée à la recherche d'un navire qui l'emmènerait sur la prochaine île.

Arrivée au port,elle avait eu la joie de retrouver ses amis rencontrés au bar un peu plus tôt. Et elle arrivait juste à temps,car ils commençaient à partir. Sans hésiter,elle avait couru jusqu'au ponton ,et fait un bond prodigieux pour atterrir sur le pont du navire.

D'abord surpris,l'équipage pirate avait vite pâlis à la vue de Reaper. Certains avait pris leurs armes en main,mais avaient vite renoncé quand la belle leur avait promis mille souffrances si ils tentaient quoi que se soit jusqu'à l'arrivée sur la prochaine île. Et pour appuyer ses mots,elle rappela à tous l'état du capitaine qui avait servit d'exemple. De ce fait,elle avait fait un voyage des plus tranquille,ayant l'avantage qu'on lui foute la paix.

Étant sur le point d'accoster,elle était partie non sans un "petit cadeau" de sa part.

Elle rangea l'affiche dans son sac,avec le butin volé. Il était temps d'y aller. Déterminée,Reaper prit le sac sur son épaule,et partit en quête du nécessaire pour son voyage.

Enfin prête,elle s'était ''approprier'' un petit voilier avec une grande cabine où reposait un lit,une salle de bain,une petite table,ainsi qu'un petit plan de travail pour la cuisine avec une réserve en fond. Que demander de plus pour une personne?

Après avoir mis les provisions dans la réserve et ranger ses affaires,elle alla sur le pont,et se mit en route,suivant la direction sur la carte en direction de Grand Line,qu'elle avait au passage récupéré aux pirates.

Le trajet avait duré 5 jours,et Reaper accostait maintenant sur la dernière île avant Grand Line:Winterly.

Reaper savait que cette île n'était pas sans danger. Après tout,c'était là où les pirates les plus ambitieux se réunissaient,et faisait enfin route sur Grand Line. Ce qu'elle aussi comptait faire,et elle ne s'étonnerait pas de rencontrer Trafalgar sur cette île. Cette perspective la fit sourire.

La ville était grande,avec des grandes rues et allées en pavés blancs,avec des maisons construites sur des architectures diverses,mais tout aussi belles et cleans les unes que les autres. Et la neige,caractéristique de North Blue,rajoutait une petite touche à la beauté de l'île.

Reaper déambulait,passant devant les quartiers de commerces. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande vitrine de vêtement,un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Peut-être repasserait-elle plus tard...

D'abord,elle devait trouver une taverne,car ce n'est pas tout mais le voyage ça donne faim,et un bon plat chaud ne lui ferait que du bien! Se détournant,elle n'eût pas besoin de chercher longtemps qu'une odeur délicieuse lui parvint,venant d'un bar à deux rues d'ici.

Sans hésiter,elle entra d'un pas ferme. Comme dans chaque rade de ce genre,son entrée attira l'attention,mais elle n'en s'en formalisa pas,la faim plus forte que tout,et s'installa au comptoir.

-Eh barman,sers moi ton meilleur plat.

Un homme d'une grande carrure se tourna vers elle,sourcil levé.

-T'as de quoi payer?

Reaper soutint son regard,impassible.

-Évidemment!

Sur ce,elle déposa une bourse remplie d'or sur le comptoir.

Le barman la regarda d'abord surpris,puis suivis ses exigences. Après tout,tant qu'elle payait.

-Bien mam'zelle!

Reaper soupira. Elle tourna sur son siège,détaillant la salle. Le bar était exclusivement en bois,un peu comme un chalet,avec plusieurs tables où s'étaient installés les ivrognes. Pardon,pirates.

Comme d'habitude,ils gueulaient,chantaient,ou encore draguaient les serveuses qui essayaient tant bien que mal de faire leur boulot,et de prendre sur elles. Mais aucune trace d'un quelconque bonnet tacheté,ou d'hommes en combinaisons blanches. Soit ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés,soit partis depuis longtemps.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions,lorsque le barman lui déposa son plat plus qu'alléchant devant les yeux.

-Dites-moi,vous pouvez me donner des renseignements à propos de l'île?

Le barman la regarda,perplexe. Généralement,quand on lui posait se genre de questions,c'était quand des pirates ou chasseurs de primes cherchaient à savoir quel gratin s'était rassemblé sur l'île,ou encore quel butin s'y trouvait,et dans la lancée,savoir si les marines faisaient pression. Et la jeune femme devant lui n'avait pas la tête d'un chasseur de prime,et encore moins d'un pirate.

-Je sais pas ce que tu cherches jeune fille,mais vaudrait mieux pour toi ne pas savoir ce genre de trucs.

Reaper fronça les sourcils,le regard froid. D'où se permettait-il de la juger?

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis,seulement de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici.

Son ton était sans appel,et le barman se résigna. Elle était prévenue,après tant pis pour elle!

-J'imagine que tu sais déjà que Winterly est la dernière île avant de traverser RedLine,pour enfin naviguer sur Grand Line. Donc beaucoup de pirates se ressemblent ici.

Accompagnant les geste à la parole,il montra la salle d'un coup de tête. Reaper suivit son regard,attendant ses explications.

-Au fond à droite,le grand type avec les tatouages et l'œil crevé,c'est Orga la Masse,avec une prime de 16 000 000 de Berrys. Ce gars là peut te soulever des charges impressionnantes,et tu pourrais te déboîter l'épaule rien qu'en le bousculant. Il ne se bat que par sa force brute. Ensuite,à deux tables de lui,le petit avec un grand sourire c'est Varil le Fourbe,14 000 000 de Berrys. Méfies-toi de ce gars,il peut te faire un sale coup pour te poignarder par derrière,sans même que tu t'en rendes compte! Il est bien plus malin qu'il n'y paraît. Et enfin le pire de tous,le géant avec la grande barbe noire qui s'apprête à sortir,c'est Ragnar le Pourfendeur 21 000 000 de Berrys. J'imagine que je n'aie pas besoin de te dire ce qu'il en est. Et crois-moi,ce n'est pas qu'une simple réputation.

Reaper analysa chacun des capitaines,Ragnar étant effectivement le plus impressionnant.

Puis elle se tourna vers le barman, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Et que savez-vous sur Trafalgar Law?

Le gérant écarquilla les yeux.

-Ce pirate s'est fait connaître qu'il n'y a très peu de temps,mais il a fait une entrée impressionnante avec une prime de 27 000 000 de Berrys! D'après ce qu'on dit,il aurait fait un carnage sur l'île de Galuka en se battant contre le colonel Kaizo,et en le découpant en petits morceaux,ainsi que toutes ses troupes! En plus de ça,il aurait cambriolé la base pour s'emparer du log pose et de la carte pour Grand Line.

Reaper sourit un peu plus. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai,à croire qu'ils voulaient étouffer son identité et son implication dans l'histoire...

-Et...Est-il sur cette île?

Nouvelle surprise pour le barman.

-J'espère bien que non! Et crois-moi,tu ne le veux pas non plus. Un conseil,ne te frotte pas à ce type!

-Trop tard...murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

-De toute façon,il y a un homme bien plus fort que lui qui protège Winterly,et si Trafalgar venait à se pointer,il n'aurait même pas le temps de poser un pied sur nos terre qu'il serait mis sous les barreaux,mettant un terme à son aventure!

Reaper fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là? Il sous-estimait un peu trop le pirate à son goût...

-Il y a des marines sur cette île?

-Tu ne savais pas? A quelques mètres au nord,une base s'est récemment construite pour accueillir une unité d'élite de la marine. On dit que celui qui dirige ce groupe vient directement des quartiers scientifique de la marine.

-Et qui est ce fameux protecteur?

La barman s'approcha de Reaper,pour lui chuchoter.

-Ce n'est autre que-

Une explosion retentit,les interrompant.

Le gérant se redressa.

-Encore une baston! T'as qu'à y aller petite,tu auras peut-être la chance de le voir là-bas.

Reaper lui lança un regard froid à ce surnom,avant de poser une petite bourse pour le repas sur le comptoir. Au moment où le barman tendait la main vers son argent,elle planta violemment le couteau dans le sac,lui faisant comprendre qu'au prochain commentaire,et elle ne le louperais pas.

Sur ce,elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dans les rues,les gens paniquaient,criaient,couraient,tandis qu'elle,s'avançait tranquillement sur le lieu de la bataille. Une grande fumée noire et épaisse s'échappait de la grande place. S'atténuant peu à peu,Reaper reconnu sans problème la silhouette imposante de Ragnar.

Le pirate saignait au niveau de la tête,et lançait des regards méprisant aux marines devant lui,une massue géante avec des piques dans sa main.

Reaper s'approcha,restant à une distance raisonnable,sans se faire repérer.

Avec un cri enrager,le Pourfendeur s'élança sur ses adversaires. Mais ceux-ci étaient bien plus rapides,et à plusieurs,lui affligèrent des coups bien placés,et l'un d'eux,un bazooka en main,lui tira en pleine tête,mettant Ragnar à terre.

Les soldat se stoppèrent,alors que le pirate respirait péniblement au sol,le regard tourné vers une silhouette dans la fumée qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

Reaper suivit le regard du pirate,avant d'écarquiller les yeux violemment.

A chacun des pas de l'homme,son cœur frappait lourdement contre sa cage thoracique.

Une colère monstrueuse l'envahi,elle ne voyait que la haine. Elle s'avança,elle hurla.

-TOI!

* * *

Je sais,enfin le chapitre 4! désoler d'avoir mis longtemps,mais comme je l'ai dit avant,j'ai beaucoup de boulot, et ma livebox brûlée(a cause d'une surtension)et ajoutez à ça le manque d'inspiration,c'est horrible! x( Enfin,d'un coter j'ai bien fais d'attendre,car je savais que dans ce chapitre il n'y aurait pas forcement de trucs intéressants,mais l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup,et c'est devenu bien meilleur que ce que je pensais! Après,à vous d'en juger! ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 : La folie,la rage,et LUI

Chapitre 5 : La folie,la rage,et LUI.

Le monde disparaissait autour d'elle,tandis qu'une rage sourde s'emparait de chacun de ses membres,détruisant ses dernières barrières de lucidité.Car oui,Reaper était désormais un être emplit de folie et de rage destructrice. La folie,la rage,et LUI.

L'homme tourna lentement son regard sur la jeune femme qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis,elle avait beaucoup changer...

-Comment oses-tu...

Il sortit de ses pensées,Reaper étant brusquement apparue devant lui.

-Te présenter...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-DEVANT MOI!?

Un violent coup de poing s'écrasa sur son visage,le faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres. L'homme se redressa,essuyant le filet de sang qui dépassait de ses lèvres,et fit face à la jeune femme,le regard dur.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que la marine te laisserais partir,et faire comme bon te semble sans garder un œil sur toi?

Reaper écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant? Pourtant tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps...Tu ne peux pas nous échapper.

Reaper était partagée entre une tristesse,et une colère sans nom. Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit jusque-là... N'était qu'une illusion? La marine dirigeait-elle vraiment tous ses faits et gestes?

Le marine la regardait se débattre contre son subconscient. Il savait ses mots cruels,mais il le devait. C'était les ordres,et il devait la ramener quoi qu'il en coûte...

-Ton voyage s'arrête ici.

Son voyage?L'image de Law lui vint en tête. Non,sa rencontre avec Trafalgar,son sourire moqueur,leur combat,leur promesse,et le lien si étrange qu'ils s'étaient créer...Tous ça était bien réel!

L'homme s'avança vers la jeune femme,prêt à l'embarquer,quand un rire stoppa sa course.

Reaper releva la tête. Un sourire sadique et un regard glacial ornaient son visage.

-Plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir par vos belles paroles,c'est MA vie,MON aventure,et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ça!

A ces mots,elle s'élança sur le marine,et un combat féroce débuta.

Reaper prit ses armes en mains,tirant avec sauvagerie. Mais le marine était très rapide,et prenait maintenant un sabre ainsi qu'une arme tout aussi impressionnante dans chaque mains.

Ses armes s'écrasait avec une vitesse et force impressionnante,frôlant de peu Reaper qui esquivait tant bien que mal son adversaire,pour repartir de plus belle à l'assaut.

Malgré la fureur du combat,ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de la force des deux combattants. Ce que Reaper remarqua trop tard,alors que la hache à quatre lames du marine s'écrasa sur sa jambe gauche,la faisant hurler.

L'arme si particulière lui avait à la fois broyé l'os,mais lacéré la chair d'une profondeur mortelle. Elle était un genoux à terre,serrant la mâchoire,tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui foudroyait le corps. Il n'était absolument pas du même niveau que tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusque-là.

Mais sa vie était en jeu,alors hors de question de perdre!

Oubliant sa jambe et plus furieuse que jamais,elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Ses balles réussirent à toucher le marine,deux dans les côtes,ainsi qu'une autre logée dans la cuisse.

Ce qui n'arrêta aucun des combattants,qui redoublaient de force.

Avec une rapidité effrayante,Reaper avais troqué ses armes,et s'était emparé de sa dague,avant d'apparaître devant son adversaire,pour lui asséner un coup mortel.

Le marine n'eût le temps que de reculer,le sauvant d'un coup fatal,sans pour autant l'épargner,lui valant une belle coupure de la tête à l'arcade.

D'un bon,ils s'éloignèrent,restant à une distance respectable. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés,et réfléchissaient. Le marine porta la main à son œil. Et merde! Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie lui aveuglait l'œil,ça allait lui rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Quand était-elle devenue aussi forte? Et pour le moment,elle n'utilisait que sa force brute,et il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas recours à "ça"...

De son coté,Reaper évaluait la situation. Des hématomes,plusieurs coupure,dont certaines profondes... Le plus embêtant était sa jambe,qui handicapait énormément,et plus question d'utiliser ses armes,il était trop rapide. Ça devait donc se jouer au corps à corps.

Se redressant,elle analysa son adversaire. Jambe droite blessée,œil droit inactif,deux balles dans les côtes. Coup direct à la tempe,é sec à la mâchoire,sonne également. Frappe répétée au niveau des côtes touchées,les côtes se brisent,perforage des poumons.

Bien, maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

D'un instinct commun,ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre,faisant s'entrechoquer les lames.

Les armes crissèrent,puis ils se séparèrent sous la force de l'impact.

Reaper le foudroya du regard,les dents serrées,avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Elle frappa,coup de pied,coup de poing,sans jamais arriver à le toucher,lui,esquivant chacun de ses coups,avant de nouveau s'éloigner.

-Merde!réfléchis,réfléchis...

Reaper réfléchissait. Elle avait beau imaginer toutes les possibilités,aucune ne lui ferais gagner ce combat...

-Déjà à bout de force? Je ne te savais pas aussi...faible. lança le marine,narquois.

-LA FERME!

Reaper rageait.

-Rends-toi à l'évidence,tu as perdu.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent,et Reaper se jeta sur son adversaire. Aveuglée par la rage,elle n'eût le temps de réagir.

Elle ne bougeait plus,le souffle coupé.

Reaper baissa les yeux,sur le sabre qui lui traversait maintenant le ventre. Le temps s'était arrêté,seul le bruit du sang qui s'écrasait au sol résonnait dans sa tête.

BOUM BOUM.

Son cœur tapait rageusement dans sa poitrine.

Le marine se pencha à son oreille,tenant toujours fermement son sabre dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Reaper?Tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi...

BOUM BOUM.

De plus en plus fort,sa tête la brûlait.

-Je suis navré mais j'ai des ordres.

BOUM BOUM.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

-Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens.

D'un coups,ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,sa rage éclata.

-JE NE RETOURNAIS PLUS JAMAIS LA-BAS!

Une onde de choc noire et puissante traversa la place,expulsant le marine qui tomba à plusieurs mètres.

Le marine se releva difficilement.

Que venait-il de se passer? Et qu'était cette onde puissante qui l'avait traverser?

Il posa son regard sur Reaper. Des spasme secouaient son corps. Elle pleurait?

Non,elle riait.

Un rire cynique s'échappait de son corps,ce qui fit frissonner le marine.

-Ça fait un bye,Drake.

Drake sursauta. Sa voix avait totalement changé,elle était sensuelle,doucereuse,comme un appel à la luxure,mais d'une froideur saisissante,et aussi tranchante que la mort.

Drake croisa son regard,lui faisant écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

Ses yeux étaient blancs.

* * *

Oui je sais j'ai abusé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite,et j'en suis vraiment désolée! Mais il n'y a que du combat dans ce chapitre et c'est pas facile à écrire,et j'avais peur qu'il soit trop court. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plût! :D Et je m'excuse encore une fois d'avance car a partir de vendredi je pars en vacances et je reviens seulement le 4 Janvier,donc je ne pourrais rien posté! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas,j'emporte mon ordi avec moi et vous aurez certainement plusieurs chapitres d'un coup au retour des vacances! ;)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le vrai sens de la justice

Chapitre 6 : Le vrai sens de la justice

_Pourquoi?Pourquoi vous me faites ça?_

_-Maintenez-là bien,on va commencer._

_Non,je ne veux pas,laissez-moi tranquille!_

_-Monsieur?_

_S'il vous plaît..._

_-Allez-y._

_NON!_

_Ils la maintinrent par le cou,l'étranglant à moitié,la forçant à avaler ce liquide si spécial et dangereux._

_Faible. Elle était faible ,incapable de lutter..._

_Les hommes reculèrent. Elle pouvait respirer,mais elle n'en restait pas moins attachée à cette table comme un vulgaire animal de foire,un simple cobaye..._

_Un violent battement se fit entendre,la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Son cœur frappait rageusement contre sa cage thoracique,et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en ébullition. Mais elle serrait les dents,se refusant de crier._

_Ses muscles se contractèrent brutalement._

_-Reculez-vous!_

_Une onde de choc frappa la pièce,éclatant les vitres et seringues,renversant toute personnes et matériel debout._

_Les personnes présentes se relevèrent doucement,se tournant vers la jeune fille toujours attachée. Elle avait la tête baissée et le souffle court,mais semblait en bon état._

_-Félicitation docteur Vegapunk,vous avez une fois de plus réussi un projet qui révolutionnera le monde!_

_Le scientifique se tourna,et serra la main qui lui était tendue._

_-Merci,mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Il faudra suivre son évolution,et établir des test sans relâche,jusqu'à ce qu'on connaisse sa puissance exacte._

_-Bien monsieur,et pour combien de temps?_

_Vegapunk se tourna vers la jeune fille un instant,puis refit face à son interlocuteur._

_-Le temps qu'il faudra. Confiez la suite au scientifique en chef de la section de recherche,j'ai d'autres projets plus importants à mettre en marche._

_L'homme sembla hésiter un instant,ce que remarqua le grand scientifique._

_-J'ai fait appeler le supérieur en chef de l'unité scientifique de la marine pour garder un œil sur lui. Même si ses recherches sont intéressantes et qu'il travail sur des projets importants,je ne lui fait pas confiance._

_-Bien!_

_Une fois son subordonné rassuré,Vegapunk s'en alla vers son prochain travail,qui allait bouleverser les choses plus qu'on ne le croyait. Il restait cependant songeur. Cette fille...C'était un chef d'œuvre exceptionnel,et qui ne se reproduira certainement plus jamais. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerais si son pouvoir explosait à la face du monde,ou pire encore,tombait entre de mauvaises mains..._

_La porte de la cellule grinça,alors que les geôliers déposèrent la jeune fille à même le sol,avant de repartir._

_Elle regarda ses bras,boursoufflés de bleus causés par les nombreuses seringues qui lui avaient traversé la peau._

_Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici?Combien de temps qu'elle était devenue le nouveau "jouet" de la marine? Plusieurs mois,peut-être même 1 an... 1 an qu'elle était prisonnière de cette chambre ou aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les épais murs d'acier,ou elle n'avait pour seul luxe qu'un simple lit._

_Elle venait d'une île appelée Summerfest sur East Blue. Elle avait toujours été seule,aucun parent,aucun ami. Elle vivait par ses propres moyens,chassant par elle même le gibier dans la forêt voisine pour ensuite les revendre,et s'acheter de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Elle passait ses journées à se battre,s'entrainer,devenir plus forte,pour un jour réaliser son rêve,partir à la conquête des océans et enfin être libre. Mais ce n'était pas tout,elle voulait enfin découvrir que signifiait être un "D"._

_L'année de ses 17 ans,la jeune fille remarqua qu'on la suivait depuis quelque jours,et les commerces du coins refusaient le butin qu'elle rapportait quotidiennement. Tous les gens de l'île l'ignoraient,et faisaient tout pour l'éviter. Alors qu'elle s'entrainait pour évacuer sa colère et ses questions,elle fut cernée par un groupe d'hommes en costume noir. Elle s'arrêta, en position d'attaque,puis vis un jeune homme, certainement son age, grand, le regard froid et cruel,les cheveux noirs et longs attachés à l'arrière de sa tête,et le même costume noir._

_-Nous somme le CP9,vous allez devoir nous suivre._

_Un service secret?_

_-Lucci._

_-Bien._

_Sans même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le jeune homme apparu devant elle et lui affligea un coup violent,avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol,inconsciente. Cet homme...était effroyable._

_Elle ne savait pas combien de jours elle était restée inconsciente,mais quand elle se réveilla,elle était ici,et jamais plus elle n'avait pus s'échapper...Tout ça parce qu'elle était une "D",et elle servait de cobaye car tout ceux portant un D dans leur noms étaient soit-disant...spéciaux._

_La porte de la cellule grinça de nouveau,la sortant de ses pensées. La jeune fille releva les yeux,pour voir un homme,un marine entrer dans sa prison,accompagné d'un des geôliers._

_-Laissez-nous._

_Le scientifique referma la porte derrière lui,la laissant seule avec le marine. _

_Elle le détaillait un instant. Grand,châtain,yeux bleus,un x au menton..._

_Leur regards se croisèrent,et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer,sans un mot. Tout à coup,le marine s'accroupit devant la jeune fille,la main tendue._

_-Je suis le contre-amiral Drake._

_Elle regarda sa main,puis de nouveau le marine,fronçant les sourcils,le regard froid._

_-Vous êtes venus voir le spectacle?_

_Le contre-amiral sembla surpris par sa question,ce qui la fit sourire._

_Il fronça à son tour les sourcils._

_-Qu'insinues-tu par "spectacle"?_

_-Oh?Donc ils ne vous ont rien dit..._

_-On m'a fait appeler ici car nous serions tombés sur un cas spécial,une force spéciale qui pourrais apporter la justice.,en l'occurrence toi. Mais ton pouvoir serais incontrôlable. _

_Un rire résonna dans la pièce._

_-C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait croire?_

_-Pourquoi mentiraient-ils? Nous sommes la marine,nous assurons la sécurité des citoyens,et tu en fais partie._

_Son sourire s'agrandit._

_-En êtes-vous sûr?_

_Drake fronça les sourcils plus encore. De quoi parlait-elle? Que pouvaient-ils bien cacher ici?_

_-Je me nomme Reaper..._

_Le contre-amiral sortit de ses pensées,se retournant vers la jeune fille._

_Elle leva un regard hardant sur lui,sourire aux lèvres._

_-Je suis une "D"._

_Drake écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Elle faisait partie de cette lignée légendaire? Mais alors..._

_-Pourquoi es-tu là?_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement,laissant apparaître les geôliers._

_-Contre-amiral,nous vous prierons de sortir s'il vous-plait._

_Drake,qui s'était retourné à cette irruption,se dirigea vers la porte,et tourna une dernière fois son regard sur Reaper._

_-Tant que je serais là,il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu seras bientôt libre._

_La porte se referma,sur cette promesse,en laquelle Reaper voulait tant croire._

_Une semaine passa,durant laquelle Drake venait lui rendre visite chaque jours,lui apportant le repas,discutant. Peu à peu,elle lui avait alors raconté son histoire, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Durant cette semaine,elle n'avait plus été emmenée pour des test,ou autres expériences. Étais-ce grâce à lui? Allait-elle enfin être libre? Mais elle était encore qu'une enfant,et bien trop naïve..._

_En pleine nuit,elle fut brusquement emmenée dans une pièce,où elle fut attachée de force. _

_Un homme entra,et déposa sur une table,seringues,poings métalliques,et tout autres objets aussi horribles les uns que les autres._

_Non,pas encore,pas maintenant qu'elle avait ne serais-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir!_

_Les heures qui suivirent furent affreuses... Elle fut droguée,battue,massacrée..._

_L'homme s'était arrêté,elle suffoquait,et souffrait atrocement,le corps ensanglanté,couvert de plaies et d'ecchymoses. Elle releva difficilement la tête,et écarquilla les yeux de torpeur. _

_Non,tout mais pas ça...Pas lui!_

_Drake regardait la scène devant lui,les mâchoires serrées,serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures._

_C''était ça leur contrôle de pouvoir!?La justice et protection des citoyens!?_

_Il voulait intervenir,mais on lui avait ordonner de ne pas bouger sous peine de graves problèmes pour lui,et sa carrière...Il n'avait pas le choix..._

_Et cet homme... Il tourna la tête pour voir le scientifique,le responsable de ce carnage,jubiler devant le spectacle. Le spectacle...c'était donc ça..._

_Reaper était vide,brisée,trahie,et son unique espoir...en cendre. Son corps tremblait,de peur,et d'une rage sourde,qui s'emparait sournoisement de son être._

_D'un hochement de tête de son supérieur,l'homme s'avança vers Reaper,et la frappa de nouveau._

_Elle était totalement amorphe._

_Pourquoi!?_

_Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête._

_Son bourreau lui arracha soudainement ses attaches,et la jeta violemment à terre._

_Reaper n'eut le temps que de voir l'homme la chevaucher,la maintenant fermement par le cou._

_Son corps ne lui répondait plus,sa tête bourdonnait,et ses yeux devenaient flous par moments._

_L'homme vit la panique dans les yeux de la jeune femme,ce qui le fit sourire._

_-Tu ne peux rien contre moi,vois-tu,nous avons versé une petite drogue que nous avons confectionné dans chacun de tes repas que t'as gentiment apporté le contre-amiral Drake._

_Reaper écarquilla les yeux de torpeur. Il était dans le coup depuis le début..._

_L'homme resserra sa prise,et posa son autre main sur sa cuisse._

_Mais Reaper ne sentait plus la douleur. Une rage délicieuse et puissante coulait lentement dans ses veines,son cœur battait fortement,son sang bouillonnait._

_Elle sentit brusquement une pression sur sa cuisse. Il allait la violer!_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment,et elle hurla de rage,laissant éclater la rage qu'elle contenait. Une onde surpuissante vis éclater les vitres,faisant exploser les machines,ainsi que l'homme devant elle._

_Reaper était debout,admirant l'homme,mort,à ses pieds. Elle releva ses yeux blancs sur le scientifique,ainsi que sur Drake. Un regard empli de folie,et d'une promesse de mort._

_Mais pas maintenant. Sans hésiter,elle s'était enfuie,tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin._

_Enfin,la liberté. Elle respira un bon coup l'air frais,malgré la neige qui l'entourait,avant de se tourner une dernière fois sur cette enfer qui lui avait prit 1 an de sa vie. Et elle se promit,plus jamais elle ne retournerais là-bas!Elle prendrait la mer ,réaliserait son rêve,et se vengerais..._

_-Nous nous reverrons,Drake._

_Presque deux ans étaient passés depuis..._

-Le spectacle était plaisant à voir Drake!?

Un nouveau coup partit,toujours plus violent que les autres.

-Je devais suivre les ordres,tu étais dangereuse!

Drake lui renvoya son coup,avec la même puissance.

-C'est vous le seul danger!Vous avez détruit ma vie,je n'étais qu'une simple gamine!

-Regardes-toi,tu n'arrives même pas à te contrôler!

-LA FERME!

Le combat était interminable,les mots aussi violent que les coups,leur puissance,égale.

La place était complètement détruite,et une épaisse fumée entourait les lieux. Reaper était à terre,tandis que Drake était un genoux à terre,et menaçait lui aussi de s'écrouler. Tous deux étaient essoufflés,et le sang coulait en abondance de leur corps. Ils avaient très certainement quelques os brisés,et des blessures très graves.

-Pourquoi Drake?

Drake la regarda,ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus,et on y lisait de la tristesse.

-Je te faisais confiance...

-Je n'avait pas le choix,je fais partit de la marine.

-La justice hein? Parce-que pour toi c'est ça la justice?

Le bruit des renforts de la marine se rapprochait.

Reaper se leva avec difficulté,et commença à partir. Elle s'arrêta,tournant une dernière fois son regard sur le contre-amiral.

-Réfléchis bien Drake,la marine est bien dérisoire. On vous bourre le crâne avec de fausses idylles,des promesses de paix qui ne seront jamais réalisés. La marine à plus de sang sur les main que les"ordures" que vous clamez. Donc je te pose la question. Qu'est-ce que le vrai justice pour toi?

Elle vit Drake écarquiller les yeux,et baisser la tête,se rendant compte de l'impact de ses paroles.

Reaper se détourna,et disparue hors de la ville,dans la forêt.

Courir était un vrai supplice,mais elle devait vite partir d'ici. Trop épuisée,et sachant qu'ils ne la rattraperaient pas avant un moment,Reaper s'adossa contre un arbre.

Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration,son corps entier la faisait atrocement souffrir,et elle se retenait pour ne pas hurler. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps...

-Alors comme ça la fameuse miss Reaper n'est pas si intouchable que ça.

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux,ou même se retourner. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis tout aussi humaine que toi.

Reaper rouvrit les yeux,plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris du pirate.

-Tu es très mal en point miss.

-Très perspicace Trafalgar,vraiment.

Il rigola.

-C'était un beau combat.

-Le grand Trafalgar Law se mettrait-il aux compliments?ironisa-t-elle.

-Comment connais-tu le contre-amiral Drake?

Reaper fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh mais si,tu me le diras.

-Alors là tu peux rêver!

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Il avait dit ça tout en agrandissant son sourire.

Reaper se releva.

-Fort bien pour toi,mais je ne me sens pas du tout concernée.

Elle voulu partir,mais son corps ne tenait plus,et elle partit en avant.

-C'est trop tard,j'ai déjà gagner...

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Coucou! oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a posté mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances et cette semaine j'étais vraiment surchargée! x( Mais je vous rassure,les deux prochain chapitres arriveront très vite! :D(donnez moi vos avis! )


End file.
